Do You Believe Me Now?
by HockeyGirl35
Summary: What if Shado never existed and Yao Fai was a bad guy sent to kill Slade and capture Oliver? What if Slade knew Yao Fai was bad news but Oliver didn't listen to him and sided with Yao Fai? No romance, probably OOC. More info in the author's note.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Okay, I don't really know where this plot came from but what if, when Yao Fai showed up at the plane right before Slade, Oliver, and Shado were captured, he came alone. What if he actually was a bad guy sent by Fyers to kill Slade and capture Oliver. (Why would he want to capture Oliver? I'll leave that up to you haha) So Yao Fai is going to do this by masquerading as Oliver's friend and get him to betray Slade. Slade doesn't trust Yao Fai and this drives a wedge between him and Oliver. For the purpose of this story, Shado doesn't exist. Characters are probably OOC but that is kinda the point of this type of story. No romance intended whatsoever. This is the first story I've done where I didn't use an episode as a guide so sorry if it sucks! Anyway, enough rambling, on to the story!

* * *

Slade and Oliver were hanging out in the plane trying to stay busy. The weather was rainy and cold, even Slade didn't feel like holding a training session.

Oliver was once again fiddling around with the radio but his thoughts were elsewhere. Lately, he couldn't stop thinking about Yao Fai. Even though the man had turned him over to Fyers, Oliver couldn't accept that he might actually be a bad guy. After all, he'd rescued Oliver twice and had taught him some survival skills before he was taken away to Fyers' camp. That was another thing. Why would Fyers need to capture Yao Fai if he was already employed by Fyers? No, Oliver figured, something else must be going on. That meant Yao Fai must be held there against his will and Oliver needed to help him. He owed Yao Fai his life. But how...this is where Oliver was having trouble. Ideally, he could get Slade to help. Oliver glanced over to where his partner/best friend was sitting and immediately dismissed that thought. Every time Oliver had brought up Yao Fai to Slade, it had not gone well. Slade flat out told Oliver that he didn't trust Yao Fai and didn't really care what happened to him. Oliver couldn't accept that though, he would just need to come up with his own plan.

Slade was sitting on his cot, sharpening his machetes. He didn't really want to hold training today but figured he should probably do something productive. Every now and then he glanced over to where Oliver was working on the radio. Slade knew the kid was thinking something over because he hadn't hardly said a word all morning. Slade wouldn't admit this but he was a little worried about him. Oliver had been somewhat...listless for a couple days now. He had been trying to act normal but Slade had been with Oliver long enough to be able to read between the lines. Oliver's smiles were more forced, his tone less cheerful, and today he hadn't engaged in the normal banter with Slade, despite Slade's attempts at baiting him. He was just about to ask the kid if he was alright when a noise outside caught his attention. He jumped to his feet, his machete in hand and alert for danger.

Although he hadn't heard anything, Slade's body language alerted Oliver to the possible danger. He stood, grabbing his own machete and getting ready to attack whatever was about to walk through their door. He couldn't believe who their impromptu visitor was. "Yao Fai!" Oliver exclaimed, immediately lowering his weapon.

Oliver's exclamation stopped Slade right before he attacked the man. He hadn't recognized him at first but looking closely, Slade realized it was indeed Yao Fai. He looked much different from when Slade had last seen him, but then Slade realized he himself had probably changed just as much. However, this knowledge did nothing to relax him, in fact, he felt even more threatened now that he knew who it was. He knew exactly how dangerous this man could be and had already been betrayed by him once. Slade noticed Oliver starting to walk closer and stepped over to him, blocking him slightly with his shoulder while still facing Yao Fai, machete still raised. Oliver kept his eyes on Yao Fai but stopped just behind Slade.

Yao Fai could see that while Slade would complicate his plan, the dumb kid was apparently still friendly with him. That would help immensely. He met Oliver's gaze, giving him a small smile and getting one in return.

"How did you escape?" Slade asked him suspiciously, still not moving from his position in front of Oliver.

Yao Fai looked at him. The warning in Slade's eyes was clear; Yao Fai wasn't going to get any farther until he earned Slade's approval. "It was not easy. But after Oliver almost lost his life trying to save me, I knew I must get out."

"Oh yeah? Then why'd you turn him over to Fyers?" Slade accused.

Yao Fai was ready for this and cast his eyes down to the ground, doing his best to look sorrowful. "Ah, I was hoping Fyers would allow me to handle the situation once again so I could help Oliver escape. However, when he turned matters over to your...partner," here Yao Fai gave Slade a hard stare, as if Billy's betrayal was Slade's fault, "I had to formulate a new plan. It was then that you showed up." He paused before saying with a smile at Oliver, "But I must thank you for keeping Oliver safe while I was unable to do so."

Slade tensed, not liking how Yao Fai made it sound like Oliver teaming up with Slade was temporary. He was about to say so when Oliver shoved past him, walking up to Yao Fai.

"You have no idea how happy I am that you're here!" Oliver told him, "I was trying to come up with a plan to get you out but I haven't really had the best of luck with Fyers," he continued with a grin.

Slade finally lowered his machete. "What?" he asked in surprise. "Is that what you've been preoccupied with lately? _Him_?" he asked in disgust. Slade did not want Yao Fai here. He didn't trust the man, never would. He couldn't understand Oliver's blind faith in him either.

Oliver glared at him, "He saved my life." As if that were explanation enough. Turning back to Yao Fai, he said, "Come on, I'll set up the extra cot for you. You hungry? We still have some food stored..." He started to lead Yao Fai farther into the plane but Slade grabbed his arm.

"I need to talk to you," he growled quietly. Still keeping a firm grip on Oliver's arm, he glared at Yao Fai, "Don't get comfortable." With that, he dragged Oliver outside and a little ways from the plane, for once happy that the containers where his weapons and mission documents were kept had automatic locks which only Slade had the key to. No way would Yao Fai be getting anything from those. He finally let go of Oliver, clenching his teeth as he stated, "No way in hell is he staying with us."

Oliver looked at him in surprise, "What? Why not?" At the look Slade gave him, Oliver continued, "Look, I get that you don't trust him but I do, alright? You don't know him like I do, he's a good person."

Slade gave an incredulous laugh, "I know him, kid. I know he's betrayed me, he's betrayed you, and he's the kind of guy that will stab you in the back after your usefulness for whatever hidden agenda he has is run out."

Oliver shook his head, "You're wrong. He saved my life. He's the only reason I'm alive today."

Slade looked at him, "The only reason, huh?" he asked quietly, keeping eye contact with the kid he considers not just his new partner but also his best friend.

That stopped Oliver for a moment, "That's not what I meant," he replied just as quietly, "It's just that he was the first one I met on this island. He _did _save my life and he's the reason I knew where to find you. I owe him."

Slade was silent for a minute before sighing, "Fine. He can stick around. But I don't trust him. That means he doesn't get a weapon, he doesn't get any info about the intel, he doesn't get left alone, and if he does anything that I consider the least bit suspicious, he's gone. Understood?" At Oliver's grin and nod, he added, "I mean it, kid. He tries anything, I'll kill him."

Oliver nodded again. He knew Slade was serious but he also knew his partner was overreacting. Oliver just figured that Slade had spent so much time on the island that he'd become paranoid of everybody. Well, he'd show that Yao Fai was only here to help. Turning around, he headed back to the plane.

Slade watched him go, still unsure of the decision to let Yao Fai stay. But he would keep his word and give him a chance, if only for Oliver's sake. After a moment, Slade followed him back to the plane.


	2. Chapter 2

The first couple weeks went by uneventfully. Slade was sitting next to the fire roasting some meat for their breakfast and only half-listening to Oliver and Yao Fai as they talked. He stared tiredly into the flames, he hadn't been getting much sleep, not with Yao Fai there. Conveniently, Oliver's cot was still set up on the other side of Slade's from when his shoulder wound was infected and Oliver had wanted to stick close to make sure Slade didn't die. This set-up made it much easier for Slade to keep an eye on the kid. Yao Fai had set up his cot on the other end of the plane. Slade would have preferred he sleep outside. Shaking these thoughts away, he realized one of them would need to go hunting today. He considered going out himself but decided to send Oliver out instead. It would be good practice for the kid and Slade wanted him to learn how to successfully hunt just in case something ever happened and Oliver was on his own again. He realized it had gotten quiet in the plane and looked up, noticing that Oliver and Yao Fai had apparently gone outside. He jumped to his feet, taking a quick look out the door. He let out a breath when he saw the two of them a short distance from the plane. Yao Fai was apparently showing Oliver some unarmed moves. Slade watched for a moment as they sparred with each other before forcing himself to trust Oliver and he moved back inside to the fire.

* * *

Oliver and Yao Fai finally took a break and sat in the grass. Yao Fai was now fairly certain that Oliver not only still liked him but completely trusted him. During his time here, Yao Fai had been subtly planting doubt in Oliver's mind about Slade's loyalty and character. Time to set the plan into motion. "I am impressed with your fighting skill," he said, looking at Oliver, "You are becoming quite an accomplished warrior."

Oliver grinned at him, not used to being praised after a sparring match "Thanks. Would you mind telling Slade that?"

Yao Fai tilted his head, "Does he not believe in you?"

Oliver shrugged. "I don't know," he answered honestly, "I kinda get the feeling he still thinks I'm the same dumb kid I was when he first met me..."

Yao Fai smiled to himself, this would be easier than he thought. "You were never dumb. I saw the potential in you, that is why I saved you. I knew you could be great." He paused a moment to gauge Oliver's reaction and when the kid smiled, Yao Fai continued, "Which is why I would like to start training you again."

Oliver looked at him in amazement, "You actually want to train me?" Slade was training him, sure, but Oliver didn't think he really _wanted_ to. Slade just needed to make sure Oliver wouldn't get them both killed.

Yao Fai smiled, "Of course. You were beginning to improve with the bow, we should pick up from there."

Oliver frowned, "I don't think we have a bow..."

Yao Fai laughed, "I didn't expect you to. I have one in the cave. I haven't brought it because I know Slade does not want me to have a weapon. But we could go get it."

Oliver quickly nodded, "Yeah, that'd be great!" Then he considered the no-weapons rule Slade had in place. "But how are we gonna convince Slade?" he asked.

Yao Fai sighed, "Ah, I meant to talk to you about him." He quickly checked to see if Oliver looked defensive but he merely looked curious. "It is obvious that he does not want me here and he especially does not want me near you."

Oliver nodded in agreement. "He has a hard time trusting people," he said with a hint of irritation, "That includes me. Doesn't think I can take care of myself."

Yao Fai replied, "Well, of course I am grateful that he's protecting you. After all, that is why I sent you to him. But we need to begin training again and it will be difficult with Slade constantly sending you away. He will not listen to me..."

Oliver understood. "I'll talk to him," he said with a sigh. He stood up, "I'd better do it now so we don't waste anymore time."

Yao Fai smiled as Oliver walked towards the plane. He had the kid duped completely and Oliver knew nothing of it. At this rate, he could probably get Oliver to kill Slade himself before Yao Fai delivered him to Fyers.

* * *

Oliver entered the plane and walked over to where Slade was standing taking inventory of their supplies. "We gotta talk," he said seriously.

Slade glanced over at him, "So talk."

Oliver hesitated before blurting out, "I'm going to start training with Yao Fai."

Slade froze for a moment before turning to face Oliver, "What are you talking about? We're already training, remember?"

Oliver shook his head, "Yao Fai had been training me to shoot a bow; we're going to start that again." Thinking Slade was concerned that Oliver wouldn't learn anymore about CQB, he rushed on, "He knows hand-to-hand also so I'll continue to learn that."

Slade shook his head, "No way. I already told you that guy isn't getting a weapon." He was pissed that Yao Fai had convinced Oliver he'd be better off training with him but Slade couldn't prevent that. He would give Oliver orders when it came to actual fighting but he didn't control the kid. He was, however, going to keep him safe and that meant keeping Yao Fai unarmed.

Oliver felt a surge of anger, "I wasn't asking permission! He's already got the bow, anyway. He just hasn't brought it here because he was trying to show you some respect, which is more than you're giving him!"

Slade gave Oliver a hard stare, "I never wanted him here to begin with! He has done nothing to earn my respect or my trust."

Oliver scoffed, "Because you've never given him a chance! He hasn't tried to do anything except be helpful but you refuse to acknowledge that. Even if you don't trust him, why can't you just trust me?"

Slade stepped closer until he was in Oliver's face, "Why don't you trust me? I say he's bad news but you ignore me. I give in and say fine, he can stay, but no weapons. Now you're telling me you're going against that, too?" Then something else occurred to him, "And what is with you lately? You won't hardly speak to me and for the last week you haven't been around me without Yao Fai there! What the bloody hell is wrong with you?"

Oliver and Slade stared at each other in silence for a few moments before Oliver finally stepped back. "Maybe I don't trust you," he said quietly, "Maybe Yao Fai has made me see that you're the one I need to watch out for."

Slade's eyes widened in shock, "I've always had your back! I'm the one that _rescued _you from Fyers and Yao Fai, remember?"

Oliver shook his head, "You're paranoid! You think everyone is an enemy; what's going to stop you from turning on me like you turned on Yao Fai?"

Once again, Slade had no clue what Oliver was talking about, "Whoa, other way around, mate. Yao Fai turned on _me_. He's the reason Billy and I were captured in the first place!" Slade couldn't believe they were even having this conversation. How had Yao Fai turned Oliver against him so quickly?

Oliver glared at him, "It was your mission to rescue Yao Fai. That was your screw-up, not his. But fine, why wouldn't you turn on me like you did Billy?"

"What?!" Slade didn't even know how to respond to this, what the hell had Yao Fai told Oliver? Better question, why was Oliver so quick to believe him?

Oliver nodded, "Yao Fai filled me in on that. The fact that Billy thought Fyers would be a better man to side with than you kinda has me wondering what exactly you're capable of." He saw the hurt flash across Slade's face but was too angry to care. "I'm going hunting," he snapped, just needing to get away for awhile. He spun around, stalking out the door.

Slade watched him walk out, mind going a million miles an hour trying to figure out what just happened.


	3. Chapter 3

Unknown to either man, Yao Fai had been eavesdropping on their argument, hurrying back to his original spot in the grass and feigning a relaxed posture right before Oliver caught sight of him. He sent a quick wave to the kid and Oliver gave him a tight smile back before heading off into the forest. Yao Fai waited and a minute later Slade walked outside, looking around. He saw Yao Fai and walked over, grabbing Yao Fai's collar and hauling him to his feet.

"I don't know what crap you're trying to pull here but as soon as Oliver gets back, you're going to tell him you lied about everything!" Slade spat, venom in his voice.

Yao Fai smiled and slowly shook his head, "No. I'm not. Give it up, Wilson. You've already lost him. He trusts me more than he does you now." He shoved Slade away from him and continued with a smirk, "So here's what's going to happen. I'm going to kill you and then I'm going to take the stupid kid back to Fyers where he will be tortured until Fyers sees fit to finally kill him. Of course," Yao Fai grinned, "The real pain will come when he realizes you were right all along and he betrayed you."

Slade clenched his fists, "You son of a bi-!" he launched himself at Yao Fai, knocking the man down and punching him, not allowing Yao Fai to do much more than attempt to block.

Slade didn't realize it but Yao Fai had a small dagger that he managed to get loose and stab into the side of Slade's left leg.

Slade faltered for a second but didn't lose his hold on Yao Fai, despite the other man struggling.

* * *

Oliver hadn't gotten too far from the plane when he realized he'd never grabbed a weapon. He didn't want to go back but he also didn't like being unarmed out there. Sighing, he turned around. He entered the clearing just in time to see Slade holding Yao Fai down, relentlessly punching him. Oliver sprinted over, grabbing Slade and finally succeeding in tearing him off.

Slade fought against his hold for a minute before forcing himself to calm down. He had blood running from his hands and a bruise forming on the right side of his face from a lucky shot from Yao Fai. The knife had dislodged from his leg but the wound was gushing blood. Slade just prayed it hadn't gone far enough to hit an artery.

Once Slade was under control, Oliver turned to inspect Yao Fai as he slowly climbed to his feet. The man's face was covered in blood and Oliver would bet he had a broken nose. His left eye was already swelling shut but he didn't look seriously injured. Turning back to Slade, Oliver shoved him, ignoring the way Slade stumbled on his wounded leg. "What were you thinking?! Have you gone completely insane?!" Oliver yelled at him.

Before Slade could answer, Yao Fai spoke up, "It is alright, Oliver. He was just trying to protect you. From what, I am not sure, but his intentions are good."

Oliver gazed at Yao Fai in concern, "That's crazy! He could have killed you for nothing!"

Slade finally spoke up, "Oliver, this guy is dangerous! You have to listen, he's going to turn you over to Fyers again!"

Oliver scowled at him, "Slade, why would he? He had so many opportunities to capture me but he hasn't and he won't! I mean, right now he's trying to defend _you_!"

Slade could see Yao Fai's smirk over Oliver's shoulder and it took all his self-control to not try and kill him again. Instead, he focused on Oliver, "Would you just come with me, please?" Slade asked in annoyance and a forced calm that he wasn't feeling.

Oliver ignored him and walked over to Yao Fai. He was about to speak when Yao Fai held up a hand and said in a low tone so Slade wouldn't overhear, "Go with him, Oliver."

Oliver was confused, "Why should I? Especially after this?"

"He has done wrong but he's also helped you. You owe him this much...and then you can make a clean break," Yao Fai told him, trying his best to sound as if he actually cared. In all honestly, he would bet that Oliver would just push Slade even farther away.

Oliver looked at him a moment before nodding. He walked back over to Slade, "Let's walk." He wanted to get the two separated as quickly as possible in case Slade snapped again. Oliver started off towards the forest with Slade limping along next to him. Once into the trees and well away from camp, Slade reached out and grabbed Oliver's shoulder, stopping him. "Oliver, listen to me. I don't know what Yao Fai has told you about me but none of it is true. You gotta believe me."

Oliver tensed at the contact but didn't move away, "Why would he tell me, then? What possible purpose would that serve?"

"He's trying to turn you against me!" Slade answered, slightly louder than he intended. He noticed Oliver flinch at his raised voice and felt something painful wrap around his heart. The kid was actually afraid of him. Lowering his voice and letting his hand fall from Oliver's shoulder, he went on, "He is still working for Fyers, Oliver. He knows I will kill him if he touches you so he's going to get you to distrust me and leave with him. Once he's got you, he's going to take you right back to Fyers."

Oliver cast his eyes down, "I don't believe you."

Those four words held every emotion that Slade never wanted directed at him from the kid. Anger, disappointment, sadness. He took a deep breath, somehow he needed to remind Oliver that he hadn't changed. He took a step closer and said softly, "I don't know what he's told you but it isn't true. I'm still me. Your partner, your best friend. Please..."

Oliver finally looked at him, pain clearly showing in his eyes, "I don't...I'm not sure what to do..."

Well, Slade figured, at least he didn't completely shut him out. "Kid, you know me! I've never lied to you! Please, tell me what Yao Fai said that made you...made you hate me this much," Slade said, "Give me the chance to fix this..."

Oliver looked at him closely, "...he said you and Billy rescued him and you three were trying to find somewhere to hide until you could figure out an extraction plan. You came upon a camp where Fyers' men stayed with their families. He said that he and Billy wanted to move on but you..." he trailed off, looking away.

Slade didn't know where this was headed but encouraged Oliver to keep talking, "He said I what, kid?"

Oliver paused before saying quietly, "He said you went in and massacred them. All of them. The wives, the kids. And then you just...left." He made eye contact with Slade again, "So tell me, is that what happened?"

Slade stared back in disbelief, "No, of course not! Why would you even believe that?"

Oliver closely regarded him as he answered, "You've made it clear on more than one occasion that you can be ruthless. But if that isn't the truth, what is?"

Slade rolled his eyes, "Do you really think Fyers would let his men bring their _families _to live on-base?" Oliver gave a non-committal shrug and Slade continued, "Here's what happened. Yao Fai found us at the plane wreck, he took us back to his cave. Billy and I fall asleep and the next thing we know, Fyers and his men are surrounding us. Yao Fai was nowhere to be found." Slade stopped and then said, "You know the rest."

Oliver looked at him, "Why didn't you tell me before?"

Slade gave him a hard stare, "Would you have believed me if I had?"

Oliver averted his gaze and stayed silent, confirming Slade's assumption.

Oliver didn't know why but he still hesitated to put his trust in Slade, "How do I know you're telling the truth?"

Slade was tired, hurt, and dizzy. His wound hadn't stopped bleeding yet, although the blood wasn't a steady stream anymore, and his entire leg felt like it was on fire. He vaguely realized that Yao Fai must have poisoned the knife blade; the intel files on Yao Fai had mentioned something about that. When he heard Oliver's question, he gave a humorless laugh. He half-sat, half-collapsed, letting his head hang. He sat there, raggedly breathing as he tried not to fall apart. It was as if everything was finally catching up to him, trying to break him down.

Oliver watched him, uncertain. He had never seen Slade lose his cool before and he didn't know what to think.

Slade finally looked up at him, "You either trust that I'm telling the truth...or you don't. It's up to you, kid." He suddenly didn't have the strength to care anymore. If Oliver decided to go with Yao Fai, Slade would do whatever he could to protect him but he knew his options were limited.

Oliver stood there, looking down at Slade. "I...need to figure this out. I'm sorry." He turned and walked away, back towards the plane.

Slade listened as his footsteps faded and he was left alone. He honestly doubted he would be able to make the walk back to the plane by himself but remembered that the overhang where him and Oliver had spent the night on their way to the airstrip was close by. He concentrated and finally got back to his feet, his left leg nearly useless. Grabbing a branch and using it to stabilize himself, he slowly made his way to the overhang, once again collapsing on the dirt and staring up at the ceiling.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: This is the last chapter unless anybody has a good idea for continuing this story.

* * *

Oliver was almost back to the plane, deep in thought about his conversation with Slade. He figured he would stealthily investigate Yao Fai just to prove Slade wrong. He didn't see Yao Fai anywhere outside and assumed he must be in the plane. He quietly approached but stopped just outside when he heard the sound of a radio. At first he thought it was the plane radio when he recognized Fyers' voice but dismissed that when he heard Yao Fai responding.

"Yes, we will be arriving tonight," said Yao Fai.

Fyers' voice sounded again, "Have you dealt with Wilson?"

"Ah, he will not be a problem. The kid showed up before I could kill him but I did manage to stab him once in the leg."

"That isn't going to affect a man like Wilson," Fyers answered, sounding disgusted.

"Normally I would agree. However, this blade has an extra bite to it, something that will slow him down enough to finish off. Even if he heals from that before I track him down, the kid's betrayal will break him," Yao Fai replied, sounding smug.

Oliver didn't stick around any longer, he sprinted as quickly and quietly as he could back into the forest, not stopping until he reached the place he'd left Slade. Only, Slade was gone. Oliver nearly panicked until he saw tracks leading away. He followed them until he came to the overhang, immediately recognizing it. He jogged over, "Slade, I-" he stopped short when he saw his friend lying in the dirt, eyes shut. Oliver ran over, dropping to his knees next to him. He sighed in relief when he saw the steady rise and fall of Slade's chest but he needed to wake up. Oliver didn't think they would have much time before Yao Fai knew something was wrong. Oliver was no tracker and if he could follow Slade's trail, Yao Fai wouldn't have an issue. He laid his hand on Slade's shoulder, gently shaking him, getting a deja vu from when Slade had gotten shot. Slade's eyes fluttered open but he cringed away at the sight of Oliver, forgetting for a moment where he was and what happened. He quickly sat up and moved back against a log, groaning when the pain in his leg made itself known once again. "Oliver?" he asked in confusion, "What are you doing here?"

Oliver stared at him for a moment as if seeing him for the first time and it hit him. This was Slade, the guy who took him in, trained him, _protected _him without knowing a thing about who Oliver was. This was the guy who almost gave his life and killed his own (former) partner to save Oliver, even when that meant sacrificing his only way off the island. All of a sudden, the past two weeks came rushing back to Oliver and he almost gasped as he remembered how he had been treating Slade. It was as if he'd been under a spell that had just been broken and he could clearly see what he had done. Slade was still waiting for him to say something and Oliver blurted out, "I'm so sorry! I had no idea...I should have trusted you! You were right about everything!"

Slade looked at him, trying to make sense of everything Oliver was saying but his mind still felt foggy, "What happened?"

"I went back to the plane, Yao Fai was on the radio with Fyers, telling him we'd be in camp by tonight-"

Slade interrupted him, "Did he see you?"

Oliver shook his head, "No, I took off before he noticed. It won't take him long though and then he'll come looking for us."

Slade let out a breath and tipped his head back, closing his eyes and trying to will away the pounding headache that had started. "Did he say anything else?" he asked tiredly.

Oliver nodded before he realized Slade couldn't see him, "He said...uh...even if you heal from the stabbing, my...my betrayal would break you..."

Slade tensed but replied, "I'm not going to die, he barely stabbed me. And the crap he puts on the blade is weak." He knew that wasn't the most biting insult but hey, he was exhausted and it made him feel a little better. When all he got from Oliver was silence, he sighed, "Was there a question in there somewhere?"

Oliver hesitated before asking, "Would it?"

Slade finally looked at him. "Don't you mean didn't it?" he asked softly.

Oliver felt like he'd been punched. Slade was right. Oliver completely turned his back on him without a second thought. "I'm sorry. I am so freaking sorry..." he didn't know what to say, how to convey the absolute desperation and despair he was feeling.

Slade regarded him for a moment before speaking, "C'mere, we gotta move before Yao Fai tracks us down."

Oliver knew that now was not the time or place to talk so he quickly stood and hauled Slade to his feet. He was worried Slade wouldn't be able to stay up but after a couple unsteady steps, Slade was ready to move. "Where are we gonna go?" he asked shakily.

"The plane is not my only base, kid," Slade replied. He gave some directions and they made their way through the forest until they came to a cave completely covered by brush and foliage. This time, Slade was careful to cover their trail as best he could.

* * *

Oliver would have walked right past the cave if Slade hadn't pointed it out to him. They ducked through into the cave but instead of it being pitch black like Oliver expected, it was dimly lit. There were natural gaps in the ceiling that allowed sunlight to filter in. As Slade limped farther inside, Oliver looked around. There were a few crates along the walls. Two cots were already set up against the back of the cave. A fire pit was in the middle of the small room.

While Oliver had been looking around, Slade had grabbed a couple MREs he'd kept stashed here and sat down beside the fire pit. Normally, he would just go out and hunt or forage something to eat but he couldn't risk lighting a fire while Yao Fai was searching for them. When Oliver looked at him again, Slade tossed him an MRE and started opening his own.

Oliver caught the MRE and cautiously made his way over to sit next to Slade. He stared at the package in his hand without seeing it, trying to make sense of his scattered thoughts. He needed to talk to Slade, make things right, but he had no idea where to begin. He'd screwed up. Not just a little screw-up either; he was wondering if he'd be able to fix this one.

Slade glanced over at Oliver, seeing the kid deep in though. All Slade had expected to feel was relief that they had managed to escape yet another meeting with death and he did feel relief but that feeling was joined by others. Anger. Hurt. Betrayal. He didn't like to admit it but it had hurt when Oliver chose to trust Yao Fai over Slade, especially since he'd been the one to first acknowledge Slade as his best friend after Slade had almost died. It was like losing Billy all over again, possibly worse. Actually, Slade decided, definitely worse because it had taken him much longer to let his guard down with Oliver and fully trust him.

Oliver tried to make some conversation, "Hey, how come there are already two cots here?"

Slade didn't even glance over as he replied, "Brought another one over after I figured out you'd be sticking around."

Silence fell again and Oliver was still trying to figure out what to say when a quote from a book he'd read as a kid popped into his head: Begin at the beginning and go on until you come to the end, then stop. With that in mind, he finally broke the silence between them, "You were right about how dangerous Yao Fai was."

Slade looked directly at him, "It was never about being right, mate. It was about protecting you."

The hurt in his voice killed Oliver and he took in a sharp breath. He realized he would need to be careful to ensure that he didn't completely lose his best friend...not that he would hold it against Slade after all Oliver had done. "I heard your warnings but I didn't listen. I just thought you didn't like him because you didn't know him."

Slade scoffed and looked at the ground, "I know what you thought; that I was...unstable." The deep voice had an accusatory edge, despite its softness. The tone was unmistakably bitter.

Oliver swallowed and continued, "Today, I saw that Yao Fai is crazy, just like you said. And he _is_ a threat to both of us. I was wrong, Slade. I screwed up and I'm sorry. I should've listened to you and been more weary of Yao Fai." He sighed, "If I had, today might've been avoided..."

Slade was now focused resolutely on the ground but lifted his head at Oliver's words, staring across the room as he replied, "Avoided? I don't think so. He would have caught up to us eventually. I just wish..." He stopped, drawing in a deep breath before continuing, "I realize I didn't make it easy...but I thought that you would listen to me..._believe _me." He stopped talking abruptly, shaking his head.

Oliver figured that Slade was probably feeling like he had been betrayed again. Well, he had. Because Oliver had failed to be there, had failed with the loyalty he should have to Slade as his best friend and partner. He hated seeing Slade so weary around him and he hated that his misjudgment and consequent actions contributed so greatly to this. He knew one this for sure though: No way in hell would he ever abandon Slade like this again. "Since the day I met you...you have totally had my back," he said quietly, encouraged when Slade made eye contact, "I-I just promise you I will never fail you again. I'm so sorry."

They looked at each other seriously for a few moments before Slade replied, "I'm not gonna lie, I'm bloody pissed at you. But I'll get over that. And I know you feel guilty but you'll get over that, too."He lapsed into silence, picking up a stick and poking at the long-dead ashes in the fire pit.

Oliver asked with some confusion, "So...what does that mean, exactly?"

Slade glanced at him with an amused smirk and rolled his eyes, "It means I forgive you, idiot. You are forgiven."

Oliver was still staring at him, not believing it would be this easy, "So...that's it?"

Slade heaved a sigh at Oliver's lack of understanding. "What, did you think I was gonna disown you, kick you out on your own or something?" he joked lightly.

Oliver shrugged, "Uh, kinda. Yeah."

Slade made eye contact with him again, this time serious, "Listen kid, 'cause I'm only gonna say this once. I will never give up on you. What happened sucks and it will take while for things to get back to normal with us but I'm willing to work at it if you are."

Oliver nodded, relieved that Slade didn't hate him. "But what are we going to do now? Yao Fai and probably Fyers will be tracking us and Yao Fai knows where our base is now," he said despondently.

"You're right. It won't be easy. But remember, it's you and me, no matter what. We can win this," Slade answered in a tone that held more confidence than he felt.

Oliver looked at him, "Why are you so willing to stick your neck out for me?"

Slade smiled and firmly punched his shoulder, "Because that's what brothers do, they have each others' backs, mate."

Oliver smiled back at him, shaking his head and still in awe that Slade could forgive him so easily. "So, what's the plan to stop this asshole?" he asked determinedly.

Slade laughed, "Well, I did have one idea..."


End file.
